Technical Field
The present invention relates to image processing, and in particular, it relates to image de-noising methods and apparatuses using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Image noise is the random variation of brightness or color information in images, and is usually an aspect of electronic noise. It may be produced by the sensor and circuitry of a scanner or digital camera. Image noise can also originate in film grain and in the unavoidable shot noise of a photon detector. Image noise is an undesirable by-product of image capture that adds spurious and extraneous information. Accordingly, what are needed are image de-noising methods and apparatuses using the same to reduce image noise.